


Mornings

by BlackRoseMyou



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Mornings, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, blackpepper - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:39:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoseMyou/pseuds/BlackRoseMyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha has found her own ways of waking up Pepper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

A quiet moan wakes me from my slumber. I crack my eyes a bit and smile, floating on the high of the newly awakened. I begin to allow the warmth of the blankets and pillows to pull me back in, edging quickly towards unconsciousness. 

I am almost asleep when another bitten-off moan reaches my ears, followed by a soft sigh. I frown this time; had not the moan from earlier been a waking extension of my own pleasant dream? I roll gently to the side and prick my ears up in waiting. 

Another gasp, followed by a low moan, a Russian swear drawn out husky through the air. The warmth beside me shifts a bit in place and a lower groan finds its way to my ears. I lay still for a moment, contemplating this newest development, before turning as I feel the bed move as my partner shifts. 

I look at her and see beauty, fire, destruction, chaos, fragility. So much at once. Her eyes are closed and her lips parted in a soft "o", emitting little gasps and moans. Her back is arched and her shoulders and head rest on the deep green pillowcases, fiery hair spread out as a phoenix on a backdrop of rain forest. Her hips are canted towards the air, hidden just above her hip bone by the foliage green sheets, contrasting beautifully with her flushed, pale skin. 

I look at her and watch as her rib cage expands, a light sheen of sweat making her body glisten. I see her breasts, perfectly formed and falling toward her neck from her position, arches tantalizing and nipples hard and flushed. 

I let my gaze wander lower and see the movement of her hand beneath the sheet. I force myself to imagine what she must be doing, nimble fingers so accustomed to bringing pain bringing pleasure instead, bringing the healthy pinking to her cheeks and drawing the pleased sounds from her bitten red lips. I let a groan slip from my own throat as I imagine watching her, imagine her using her skill to bring me to completion. 

I'm brought out of my trance by her chuckle resonating through the air. I look to her, dazed, and watch as her tongue reaches out to catch her lips before disappearing again behind the white sheath of her pearly teeth. She groans again and stills her hand, briefly, before starting in again, slower. 

It takes me a moment to realize she is talking. At first, she converses in her native tongue, beautiful words spilling from her and seeming incredible, if meaningless, to me. She switches to English after a particularly loud moan and a shudder through her body. She calls my name and then looks to me, slowing her hand again. "Got tired of waiting on you to wake up," she says, following the statement with a lazy, sardonic curl of her lips. "It's not like you to sleep so late." 

I look at her, uncomprehending, and then laugh in disbelief. She had decided that I was taking too long, doing normal mortal things like sleeping. I would, perhaps, be angry with her were I not so turned on. She returns my laugh and awaits my move, still lazily moving her hand beneath the sheet. She groans quietly and I cannot take it anymore; I roll on top of her and press my lips to hers, igniting a kiss it seems I have waited ages for.


End file.
